Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2016-010796 discloses a liquid coating method which spirally coats a coating liquid on the front surface of a substrate by ejecting the coating liquid from an ejection nozzle while moving the ejection nozzle between the rotation axis and the peripheral edge of the substrate during the rotation of the substrate.